Life Magic
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: A new enemy has come to Fiore, and this time , they're not after Fairy Tail! Jellal is the main target, and only Erza can help save the love of her life. With darkness closing in, and Jellal injured, can she be the light that is his salvation?
1. Chapter 1

Erza slammed her hands down on the table. "What the hell do you mean?" she asked, glaring into the face of Master Makarov. Normally, anyone else like Natsu or Gray would be hightailing it for Fairy Hills but Makarov stared at her evenly. " Erza, Meredy is begging for help. Jellal is weak and injured, and they're still being pursued."

Erza stiffened at the name Jellal. The man who haunted her dreams night after night, the man who carried her heart with him. Hearing that he was hurt made her want to take off into the night, but she stayed calm.

The news came a half hour ago, via pigeon, to Makarov. A shadowy wizard sprang up on Crime Sorcière, injuring Jellal severely. At the last minute, he managed to propel himself and Meredy away using Meteor before collapsing. Meredy fled with Jellal, but the ominous wizard still chased after them. Meredy sent the pigeon beseeching Fairy Tail's help, one person in particular, Erza.

"Master, where are they?" Erza asked, staring intently at Makarov. "I'll go ahead, and you can send Natsu, Gray and Lucy after me once they arrive. Please, let me go to him." She flinched a bit when she said him and not them, but Makarov didn't bat an eye.

Suddenly, someone leaned on Erza's shoulder. Erza turned her head to face Cana, the card magic mage, who had another mug of beer in her hand. "Say, Makarov, what have you done now to make Erza this fussy?" She slurred, giggling at the end. Erza blushed and said nothing. Makarov, in all seriousness, said, "Jellal is injured and needs help. Meredy asked for Erza."

Cana blinked, then a slow smile appeared on her face. "Jellal, eh?" She chuckled, nudging Erza, "Why not? Let her go and see her man."

Erza jumped, her face red. "Cana!" She snapped, "that's not important right now."

Makarov sighed, "Meredy says to go to the suspension bridge where you met them before the Grand Magic Games. They're waiting in a small cave about five miles south of there." He said, folding his arms and glaring at Erza. "Be careful."

Erza nodded in gratitude. "Thank you Master. I'll be careful."

She turned, and was about to make her way to the door, just as Cana came up and stopped her. "Erza," she said, serious and sounding sober. Erza looked at her, and Cana stared evenly back. "What is it, Cana?" Erza asked, impatient to get going.

Cana sighed. "Bring him home." She said simply before turning away. Erza stared at Cana's back as she stumbled away. She nodded. "I will," she whispered, then turned and raced out of Fairy Tail.

Jellal, she thought as she ran down the road, I'm coming. Just hold on. Wait for me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hang in there, Jellal, please. You have to."

That voice... He blearily thought... Meredy...?

"Please, Jellal, don't leave! Erza's coming!"

Erza... Erza Scarlet.

Jellal opened his eyes. His view was a welcoming ceiling of rock above his head. He tried to sit up, but an excruciating pain in his side prevented him from rising. He snarled in agony.

A pink haired girl with violet eyes rushed to his side. "Jellal? What are you doing? Don't you dare think about getting up!" she scolded.

Jellal looked down at his bare chest, wrapped in red bandages. Red from my blood, he realized.

He turned back to the pink haired girl. " Meredy, are you, are you alright?" he rasped. Meredy nodded and handed him a flask of water, bringing it to his lips. He took a few sips, relishing the cool water running down his parched throat.

"Thank goodness you woke up. I was afraid you would stop breathing." she murmured, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

Jellal winced as another wave of pain laced through his chest. "Meredy," he gasped, "get out of here, HE is coming for me, so leave while you can. Save yourself."

Meredy glared at him through her tears. " Jellal Fernandes! How dare you think I'm going to just leave you here! That is not going to happen. Erza is coming to help us, so you just rest and get better!"

Jellal tensed at that name. Erza, the red-haired beauty who captivated both his mind and body. He belonged to her, even though he swore they wouldn't be. He didn't know how much longer he could resist the pull to go back to her. His love for her was as strong as the earth's roots.

Jellal thought of her, of her long red hair, the soft brown eyes, and her voice. That amazing voice whether she was laughing or threatening, it was perfect.

Then he tensed as he remembered the tall dark haired man, his face shadowed in darkness. The terrible, deathly magic that he possessed. Magic that would kill, a man that would kill. Without mercy.

Pain laced through Jellal's body as he though of that man hurting his Erza. It couldn't happen

"Erza..." he mumbled, before another wave of pain rendered him speechless and dropping him into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey readers, so this is my first fanfic, ad I'm still working out all the stuff on this website. If your good with this kind of thing, maybe you could walk me through some things. Anyway, here's chapter 3. I'm going to be updating alot due to my writing this story ahead of time, so I hope you guys will keep reading. thank you, and review, please?**

* * *

Erza ran through the woods, panting and exhausted but pushing on, impatient to get to her destination. He was injured, Jellal needed her help.

The dark Mage that showed up out of nowhere bothered her. Why was he targeting Jellal? What is he trying to accomplish? Erza's thoughts swam around in her head, trying to make sense of the situation.

Jellal was a powerful wizard, no doubt. He was a part of the Ten Wizard Saints, after all. Erza sighed. Someone powerful enough to severely injure Jellal, he's going to be a problem, Erza thought.

Suddenly, Erza stopped running. A dark feeling over took her, and she looked around at her surroundings. She was in the forest, standing next to a rock cliff. She had just gone past the suspension bridge about a mile ago. Jellal was close. But what was this other presence?

Erza slipped behind some boulders and peeked out, waiting to see if this sinister life would show itself.

It did.

A man, dressed in a long black cloak stepped out of he trees, his face hidden in shadow. Erza gagged. He smelled of death, and his very presence made her want to fall over. She could tell he was no ordinary man. This was Jellal's attacker.

Someone like Natsu would probably have charged out and attack at the first sight, but Erza preferred to sit back and observe the enemy first, sighting for any possible weaknesses. Still, her hand tightened on her sword. Unease filled her.

The man walked forward, stopping about a foot away from where Erza lay concealed in the rocks. He looked around, and a dark aura leaked out of him. Erza held her breath, out of fear. She gripped her sword.

The man abruptly turned and walked away, reeling in his aura. He muttered, "Jellal," just loud enough for Erza to hear before disappearing into a black cloud.

Erza stayed frozen for a few more minutes incase the Death Mage returned, then slipped out of her hiding space. She ran, intent to find Meredy and Jellal before the other mage did.

Soon, she came across the cave, about 500 feet off the main path, well concealed within the trees. She stopped outside the entrance and whispered, "Meredy? Jellal?"

A pink head popped out of the cave. "Who- oh! Erza, it's you! Thank goodness." The girl said, running out of the cave and embracing Erza. Erza looked down at the girl, " I'm here, Meredy. How is he? Jellal... Is he...?" she began.

Meredy smiled and took Erza's hand. "Why don't you see for yourself?" she said, tugging the redhead into the cave.

There he was.

Jellal.

Erza blinked, staring into the face she loved so much. He was sleeping, his blue hair sweeping across his face, across his tattoo that framed his right eye. He was shirtless, and at any other point Erza would have appreciated it, but not now. He was bandaged heavily, blood soaking the bandages on his right side. His breaths were shallow and uneven, almost like he was fighting a fever.

Meredy smiled sadly at Erza. "It was terribly cold last night, and with his wounds, he couldn't fight off sickness. He has a fever that won't break."

Erza thought about the man in the woods, so close to his target. She looked at Jellal, lying there on the ground, limp and weak. He wouldn't last it if that mage came, but he certainly couldn't be transported in his state. That meant she'd have to help and protect at the same time. But she'd do it for the man she loved.

She bent down next to him and gently cupped his face with her hand. His cheek was hot sweaty, and he suddenly moaned. Erza jumped as he slowly opened his green eyes, glazed over from the fever. He looked at her.

In his haze, Jellal thought she was an angel, sent to take him away. A gorgeous angel, with scarlet hair.

Scarlet hair... Scarlet... Scarlet.

Erza looked at Jellal, who looked at her blearily. "Erza...?" he whispered. She put her hand to his mouth. "Shh... Don't talk. Just rest, Jellal. Rest and get better." she murmured. His eyes began to close again. He muttered something, an Erza bent forward to hear.

"Scarlet...angel..."


	4. Chapter 4

When Jellal woke, feeling slightly nauseous, he saw the same red haired angel from his dream the night before. A dream? Was it? Jellal wasn't sure. Her back was turned to him, so he couldn't see her face. He groand unintentionally, and she froze.

She turned, and he sucked in a quick breath. Was this...still a dream? Why was she here?

"Erza...is that...?" He whispered. She leaned over him, a concerned look in her gorgeous brown eyes. "Jellal," she breathed. "How are you feeling?"

Jellal, although feeling terrible, pushed himself up to rest on his elbows. That much movement sent a shock through his body, but he gritted his teeth and continued. He looked at Erza, crouching next to him, wearing her white shirt and navy blue skirt.

"Jellal, please! Don't push yourself, you idiot! Your fever hasn't broken yet!"

He looked at her. "Erza...why did...you come? Your...in danger! Please, leave...me, take Meredy..." He gasped, before sliding down to lay on the ground once more. Erza reached forward and caught his head before he could slam down. He inhaled her sweet strawberry and vanilla scent, relaxing under the soothing smell.

"Meredy's guarding outside right now. I know we're in danger, but we are not leaving you. Id...I'd rather die that leave you here," she murmured, tears forming in her eyes. Jellal saw and his own widened. "Erza..." He murmured, wishing he could pour out his heart to her, to confess his love for her and to hold her tight, never letting go. But he reigned himself in. Not her, not now, and not ever. He just couldn't do that to her. No matter how much he wanted to.

He coughed a little, and Erza reached over him, grabbing a water bag and turning back to his head. With a bit of effort, she raised his head and let him sip water from the bag. The refreshing coolness ran down his throat, easing his thirst. He stopped sipping, and Erza pulled the bag away.

She stared at his face for a few minutes, and he stared back, memorizing every detail of her shape. Her eyes, her hair, her mesmerizing lips.

"Did that man tell you anything? Like why he wanted you dead?" She murmured. Jellal shook his head, wincing a little in pain. "No...all he said...was...that I needed to be...exterminated," he ground out, clenching his teeth. "He attacked us without...without warning. I couldn't... I was completely powerless."

Erza gazed down at him. "I encountered him in the woods...Jellal, what is his magic?" She asked.

He tensed. "You met him? Erza-"

"I did not face him," she said, interrupting him. "I am not stupid. I can tell a powerful mage when I see one, and he seemed, different somehow. I saw him, and when he walked by I felt as if my life force was draining right out of me. He also stunk of foreboding, despair and something else I couldn't think of... who is this mage?"

Jellal clenched his teeth. "Meredy and I broke into this old...temple, looking for...supplies. We found, an ancient...manuscript speaking...speaking of this magic." He stopped to catch his breath. He looked up at Erza. "it's ancient, forgotten magic, almost as old...as the First...First magic."

Erza's body went cold with dread. "What is it?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"Death Magic."


	5. Chapter 5

Erza froze as she heard the name Jellal muttered. "Death...magic?" She gasped. He nodded, then winced in pain. "I don't...know how he learned...learned it. But it's said to be able to...draw out a living being's life force and turn it into dark magic...that's...that's how he weakened me."

Erza tensed. At the exact moment Jellal was uttering those words, she felt the same sinister presence she felt in the forest earlier. Only this time, she knew.

She looked down at Jellal. His eyes were closed, and each breath was strangled as he fought the fever. His bandages were still soaked with blood. Infection had set in.

Damn, she thought. With Jellal incapacitated like this, it's going to be extrememly tough getting out of here.

She gently set him down just as Meredy rushed in. "Erza!" She gasped. "Our pursuer! He's-"

"Here, I know," Erza finished. She drew her sword, and looked straight into Meredy's terrified eyes. "Take Jellal and run. I'll buy you as much time as I can. Go!" She ordered. Meredy stood her ground. "Erza, " she began, "This man does not yet know you are here. All he knows is that I am the only one with Jellal. Take him, and get him away from here, and I'll draw the dark mage off. This way, Jellal will be safe."

Erza glared at the girl. "You're speaking nonsense, Meredy. If Jellal knew I'd let you do this, he'd probably kill me. The answer is-"

"THIS IS YOUR LOVE!" Meredy yelled. " You'd risk your life for him, and not even think about the consequences! What if you died? What do you think it would do to Jellal?"

Erza froze. "Jellal-"

"LOVES YOU!" Meredy continued. " which is the exact reason why you can't go out there and kill yourself. At least I have link magic, which will help if I link myself to him." Meredy paused, and looked at Erza with tears in her eyes. "You have to. For Jellal's sake, and mine. Save him."

With that, she turned and raced out of the cave, leaving Erza speechless. "Meredy..." she whispered.

She looked back at Jellal. He was sleeping once again, although fitfully. She walked over, and shook his shoulder. He woke almost instantly. "Erza...what?" He rasped.

She propped him up, wincing when he cried out in pain. "I'm sorry, Jellal, but we need to get out of here. Can you walk a little?" She asked as she got him to his feel. He glanced around blearily. "A bit...where's Meredy?"

Erza glanced at the cave entrance. "She'll meet us. We have to go, now."

With slow unsteady steps, Erza began to walk with Jellal out of the cave. The foreboding presence was still around, faint, but there. Jellal didn't seem to notice, his head hanging limply.

Erza gritted her teeth. At this pace, they'd never make it far before the Death Mage caught up with them. Still they had to keep going. Meredy sacrificed herself to save them, after all.

They continued on into the forest, not really following a clear path. Jellal limped half asleep, leaning all his weight on Erza.

After a while, Jellal suddenly collapsed, and Erza barely caught him before he hit the ground. "Jellal!" She exclaimed, laying him down. " Jellal, what are you doing! Please we need to go!"

His eyes, those gorgeous green eyes glazed over in pain, opened to stare at her. "I'm sorry...Erza...I...lo..ve.." He gasped and closed his eyes, passing into unconsciousness.

Erza stared at him. Crap, she thought, what can I do? She felt helpless, but she couldn't carry Jellal away.

He loves...me? Is that what he was going to say? She thought, leaning down and holding his hand. I love him too, but, is it meant to be?

Suddenly, the sky darkened, and an ominous wind shook the trees around her. Erza shot up to a sitting position just as a dark figure materialized in front of her and Jellal.

The Death Mage. His face was still in shadow, but Erza saw two blood red eyes. She stood. "You..." she breathed, glaring at him.

"Titania...of Fairy Tail. And Jellal Fernandes. Perfect." He said, in a deep, rasping voice. A black scythe appeared in his hand. "I can kill the both of you."

Erza unsheathed her sword and held it in front of her, ready to attack. As long as she put her mind to it, she'd beat him. She'd do it for Jellal.

"Prepare yourself, you monster." She snarled

She launched herself forward.

* * *

**A/N: cliff hanger! Sorry, but I promise the next one will be up shortly. Tell me what you guys think so far, I'd love to hear from you. See ya soon**

**-Wolfspirit44**


	6. Chapter 6: Part 1

"Whaat?" Exclaimed Lucy, Natsu, and Gray. They had just recently come back from a long mission That had ended rather poorly. It involved flames, stripping, and an excess amount of screaming. Upon coming back to Fairy Tail, the were stopped by Makarov and told the news.

"Jellal's hurt?" Lucy gasped.

"Erza went after both him and Meredy?" Groaned Gray, minus his shirt.

Natsu stayed quiet for a second. "What are we waiting for?" He began, turning to look at his nakama. "Our family is separated. We need to go help Erza save Jellal."

Lucy gaped at him. "Where did that stroke of wisdom come from?"

Natsu grinned, and pointed to himself proudly. Gray chuckled. "What do you know. Flame Brain's thinking for once."

Natsu growled, but for once, did not begin to attack Gray.

Makarov looked proudly at his three young wizards. "Very well, you-"

What he was about to say was interrupted when a poof of smoke appeared, bringing along Virgo, Lucy's maid spirit.

"Princess, I have something to give to your friend Levy. Crux sent me with it" She said, holding a very old, worn book. Lucy gaped at her. "What is with you and showing up randomly?" She gasped.

Gray ran to find Levy. "I'm sorry princess, I didn't mean to offend. Will you punish me?" Virgo said, looking downcast.

Lucy smacked her forehead, and took the book. "No Virgo, but thank you. I'll see you later."

Natsu looked at Lucy and Virgo curiously, but didn't say anything. Virgo waved goodbye and disappeared.

Gray came back, a blue haired girl following suit. "Hi, Lucy-chan. What's up?"

"Levy, Virgo said that Crux wanted to give this to you." Lucy said, giving it to the girl. "I don't know what it is, but, it's got to be important."

Levy took the book and quickly leafed through it. She gasped. Makarov straightened up. "What is it, child?"

"This has information on all the ancient and lost magic of Earthland. Why should I be reading this?"

Makarov scratched his head. "It must have something to do with the strange mage that Erza and Jellal are dealing with." He mumbled. He turned to Levy. "Levy, please listen to what I have to say." He proceeded to tell Levy the story he had told the others.

Levy gasped, then nodded. Makarov turned to Lucy, Natsu and Gray, who were all waiting impatiently for order. "My children, I have a favor to ask of you. All four of you, I want you to go to the broken suspension bridge where you met Crime Sorcière before the Grand Magic Games. That's where Erza was headed. I believe Crux gave Levy this book to help you identify the magic this dark mage posessed. But you must hurry. I fear Erza may be in trouble."

All four mages nodded. "I'm all fired up," Natsu said, making a fist of flames. "Let's go help our comrade."

* * *

**A/N: sorry, I know this was a bit boring. But I promise the next part will clear up the cliffhanger from the previous chapter. Thanks for reading, hope you like it :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Part 2

A split second before she and the dark mage locked weapons, Erza requipped, fast as lightning. "Purgatory Armor!" She snarled, her blade slamming into the black scythe. The dark mage held his ground. Erza tensed.

The dark mage stared at her, red eyes narrowed. "You live up to your name, Titania, Queen of the Faries. Such a powerful magic."

Erza jumped back. "You're quite formidable yourself, dark mage. Except it's still not going to be enough to take me down."

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor," she shouted. She glowed with light, and then reappeared, wearing the winged armor, surrounded by dozens of swords. The dark mage tensed.

"This is what you get for hurting the ones I love," Erza snarled, pointing a sword at her foe. "Blumenblatt!"

At once, all the swords flew towards her opponent landing and causing an electrical shock strong enough to kill an army. Erza huffed, seemingly pleased at her handiwork. "That was for Jellal," she snarled, requipping back into Heart Kreuz armor.

She turned back to Jellal, who was laying several yards away, still struggling against the fever.

"You are strong." A voice said, causing Erza to freeze in place, cold ice surging in her blood. She whipped her head around.

The smoke from her attack was clearing, exposing the man inside it. He was barely injured. Erza's eyes widened. "How is that possible? Who are you?" She gasped, grasping her sword tightly.

"It's time you know my name, and my power. I do not wish to kill you right away, I prefer to kill that one behind you," the mage said, black aura beginning to leak out of him.

"My name is Shade, and this is my magic."

An explosion of shadows erupted from the mage, causing a sickly sweet smell to permeate Erza's nose. She gagged, and looked around.

Her eyes widened. Whatever the black aura touch died. All around her, Trees were dying, leaves shriveling up, grass turning brown. She began to choke as the black aura swirled around.

A coughing sound behind her alerted her senses. It was Jellal, breathing in the deathly magic. She had to get both him and herself out of he before they both perished.

Shade laughed evilly, "Look at you! Pathetic! You're dying already and I haven't even unleashed my full power. Weak!" He spat, still laughing. How is he this powerful, and still have mor power? What is he? Erza thought. It doesn't matter right now. Right now, we need to get out of here.

Erza struggled to her feel. "Lightning Empress armor," she murmured. "Requip."

She exploded into a burst of light, emerging in the armor, staff in hand. The dark mage scoffed at her. "You can't withstand me. I'm more-"

"I'm not trying to withstand you," Erza interrupted. "But this fight is postponed for today. I have urgent matters to attend to, and you are not part of them." With that, she pointed her spear at him and sent a blast of lightning in his direction. It exploded, smoke once again rising. Using it as cover, she turned and raced back to Jellal.

"Requip! Flight armor!" She said, changing armor. She bent down next to Jellal, and propped him up, supporting his weight.

"We'll finish this battle another time," Erza said, running away, the armor helping her flight. With Jellal passed out, she could run and not worry about hurting him. She just needed to get away as far as possible.

A loud roar came from the direction of Shade. "Erza Scarlet, I will have my revenge." He screamed, coming out of the smoke. He glared at her retreating back, but did not pursue. He'd have plenty of time for later. But now, he need to power up, which meant releasing his aura and draining life power. Then he'd find Erza and Jellal.

And he would eliminate both of them.

An evil smile lit his face. "And then, I'd be able to finish my plans." He muttered, chuckling. He turned and began to walk away, more aura leaking out of him.

"This world will know the power of Death."

* * *

**A/N: well, there it was, Erza vs. Shade. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think.**

**See ya soon**

**-Wolfspirit44**


	8. Chapter 7

After several hours of running, Erza came to a stop in a clearing, next to a small, clear stream. She gently set Jellal down next to a huge oak tree, so wide several people could hug it at the same time. She leaned him up against it. It seemed like a good place to rest. She and Jellal could shelter in the branches.

Speaking of Jellal, she turned and knelt at his side. He groaned and blearily opened his eyes, meeting Erza's brown ones.

"Erza..." he murmured, reaching a hand up to cup her face gently. She smiled softly at him. "Jellal, you're ok. I'm here."

He winced a little as his wounds throbbed, and Erza moved her attention to his blood soaked bandages. "I say we clean out your wound and see what's going on, ok?" She said, already undoing the bandages with her swift, nimble fingers. Jellal stared at her while she was busy, in awe of her beauty, and and trying to ignore the sudden rush every time she brushed against his skin. It was hard.

Finally, she got the bandages off, and both of them winced at his wound. A gigantic slash down his chest, starting at his right shoulder and ending at his left him. It was red and inflamed, with a small stream of blood trickling down his chest.

Erza sucked in her breath, but nevertheless got to work. From her bag she pulled out fresh bandages and a clean rag. She got up and walked to the stream, dipping the rag in the cool, fresh water. She went back to Jellal's side and knelt down, feeling his eyes on her. "This might hurt Jellal. I'm sorry," she said, looking up into his face. He stared at her, trust in his eyes. "Go ahead," he murmured.

Erza focused back on the wound, pushing all mushy - mushy thoughts out of her head. She swiped away the blood, then, as gently as she could, she began to wash out the cut, trying to get it as clean as possible. Jellal grunted once, then continued on in pained silence.

Finally, Erza finished, and deftly began to wrap the clean bandages on Jellal, trying not to jar him. He caught her hand, and brought it to his lips, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Thank you," Jellal whispered, pouring all his love and gratitude into those two words. Erza blushed fiercly, but didn't look away. "It's not a problem. You're my friend. I will always help my friends."

I wish we could be more, Jellal thought to himself. Then he noticed just how close Erza was leaning down. She was inches from his face. "Jellal, I..." She began, looking at him intently. Jellal blinked at her, then, following an instinct he didn't know he had, he raised his arms and wrapped them around Erza's torso, holding her.

What the hell are you doing, you idiot! He thought to himself. Stop! STOP!

But his body betrayed him, and he could no longer suppress his feelings. He gave in to them instead.

Erza gasped a little at his move, but didn't protest. She looked at him with eyes full of passion. "Jellal, I never got a chance to tell you, but I-"

"I love you," Jellal finished. He pulled her down to him and pressed his lips against hers.

Finally.

There was no hesitation in this kiss. They kissed with a pasion, a need that they didn't know they had. They kissed for all those tense moments that had built up between them, for every day spent apart. They kissed like they were breathing eachother in, like they would live and die within this moment.

When they finally broke apart, they were both blushing but full of happiness. Jellal stroked Erza's face gently, a look of absolute wonder on his face. "I could die right now, and I'd be a happy man," he breathed. Erza laughed. "Shh...rest now. Your still not feeling too good. I'll be here when you wake," she said, leaning back.

Jellal didn't want to, but he admitted that she was right. He could already feel his eyes drooping. So he closed his eyes and fell asleep, a smile on his face, feeling happier than he ever did in his life.

* * *

Erza glanced down at Jellal. A few hours ago, she had transferred him to the lowest tree branch, wide enough for both of them to lay on. His breathing was shallow, every breath strained. Erza bent forward and felt his forehead. It was burning hot, but he was shivering. They only had one small blanket, too thin to keep him warm.

Erza knew how to help. But the thought of doing that made her feel like one of those maidens our of Levy 's books.

Out in the wild, a good way to help someone with a fever was to keep them warm, with another's body heat. Skin on skin was a good transfer of heat from one person to another. It could very well help Jellal break his fever.

If it was any other person, Erza felt sure she would've felt fine. But with Jellal, the man she was previously making out with a few hours ago, it made her feel like hiding in a corner from embarassment.

But she couldn't let him die.

Sighing, she reached down and pulled the blanket off his body. Now came the embarrassing part. The more skin that was exposed, the better it. Was. And Jellal had on a pair of thick black trousers.

Erza reached forward and undid his pants, sliding them off his prone body. Thank god he's wearing long boxers, Erza thought to herself. Then she looked down at herself. Here goes nothing, she though, and quickly requipped out of her armor, leaving her in a lacy black bra and panties.

She scooted close to Jellal, laying her head on his uninjured shoulder, and wrapped her limbs around him. She drew the blanket up so it covered the both of them.

Suddenlt, Jellal woke up, causing Erza to freeze. His eyes blinked, then turned to her. He looked at her face, red with embarassment, then realized why.

Her skin...a lot of it, was touching his. He looked down at her to see part of her torso exposed, showing her bra. His face turned as beet red as hers.

"Erza...what are you doing?" Jellal rasped, his throat suddenly dry. Is my fever causing this hallucination?

She looked down. "Body heat is the best way to help bring down that fever. I'm doing this to help you." She murmured. Her face heated up, and she refused to look at him.

Suddenly, she felt warm lips on her forehead. She looked up, to see his face, red from the fever, or so she thought, looking down on her. His eyes, those gorgeous green eyes, looked down on her warmly. "Thank you," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her. Erza tensed when she felt his arms touch her stomach and lower back, but not from agitation. More from anticipation and eagerness. But not tonight. Tonight was the time to make Jellal better, not give in to her desires.

She felt Jellal relax, and his breathing slowed. She was warm in his embrace, and comfortable. She gently urged her head and kissed his sternum. "I love you Jellal. Please, get better."

She then closed her eyes and fell into the deepest, and sweetest sleep she ever had, wrapped in the arms of her love.

* * *

**A/N: well, that was my first time writing something like that, please don't be mad! I'm thinking of changing the rating to M, but I'm still not sure. What do you think? Anyway, that was a bit of a break, but the next chapter, this will pick up again once more. Thanks for reading, and I hope you guys liked it, even though probably was bad.**

**See ya soon**

**-Wolfspirit44**


	9. Chapter 8

When Jellal woke the next morning, he immediately looked to his left. There she was, the angel, his lifesaver. She was curled up at his side, red hair spilling down her body...her scantily clad body. Jellal stared, not trying to be perverted, but in awe of how perfect she was.

Sometime during the night their blanket and slipped down, exposing their chests. Erza's bra might have covered more than her bikini's, but it was still an eye catcher. Jellal looked down at himself, noticing the lesser amount of pain coming from his wound.

Suddenly Erza stretched and moaned, causing Jellal to shift his eyes back to her. She yawned, then opened her sleepy chocolate eyes, looking for him. When they focused, she immediately sat up, reaching out for Jellal. "Jellal," she breathed, reaching out to cup his cheek. He leaned into her hand, realizing now how much he craved her touch.

"Erza...," he murmured, reaching out to touch her hair. "Scarlet, that way I'll never forget."

She blushed. "And you still haven't forgotten."

Jellal chuckled. He sat up, and Erza gasped, reaching out a hand to steady him. "Your fever's gone," she said wonderingly. "Let's see about your wound."

She gently paused him back until he was leaning back comfortably on the tree trunk, then began to unwrap the bandage.

She gasped, in amazement, causing Jellal to look down upon himself.

He blinked.

His wound, which had been swollen and infected last night, was almost completely healed. Erza gently prodded at his skin around it. "Does that hurt?" She asked. He shook his head.

Erza smiled, clearly dumbfounded, but happy that he was ok. She backed away, realizing that they were almost nude. She blushed, and quickly requipped, changing into her Heart Kreuz armor. She hopped to her feet. "Come down when your ready," she muttered, trying hard not to stare.

She quickly jumped down from the limb to land, about 15 feet below. Jellal blinked at her sudden awkwardness, then smiled. How cute, he thought.

He stood quickly and stretched, his muscles tight from not moving. He leaned down and picked up his shirt, cloak and pants, which Erza had neatly placed next to him. He donned them glady, for the air was crisp.

He then jumped down from the branch, wincing a little when he landed, but stood up. Erza was standing off to the side, lost in thought. Jellal walked over to her, and gently took her hand.

She jumped, then looked at him. "Jellal," she began, but stopped abruptly when his lips locked over hers. He kissed her softly at first, then harder, with more drtermination. "Thank you," he murmured against her lips, stopping for only a brief second before he kissed her again.

His tongue brushed against her lips, begging for entrance. She opened up and let him in, twining her tongue with his. They each fought for dominance, neither one gaining the upper hand. Erza raised her hands and brought them to his thick blue hair, running her fingers in its silkiness. Jellal shivered, and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer until not even a blade of grass to come between them. Their passion filled kiss had them in their own world.

Jellal pulled away, chuckling when she growled a little. "Erza..." he purred, "haven't you forgotten about our little friend?"

She blinked at him, then remembered Shade. "Crap," she muttered. She turned away and immediately began to pack their small bag, and refilling the waterbag. Within seconds, she was done, slinging the pack over her shoulder. She looked at Jellal, his hair still tousled and his eyes still lustful. "We have to go," she said, gesturing to hurry up. He shook his head, understanding taking place of the lust, and nodded. "Yes, we should go."

"Not so fast," said a voice, deep and rasping. A sickly sweet smell filled the air. Erza tensed, and focused on a spot just over Jellal's shoulder. He turned.

The Death Mage stood, a black scythe in hand, about 20 feet away, emanating his dangerous black aura. His eyes, a burning, volcanic, demonic red, glared into his own. "Jellal," he breathed, raising the scythe high and walking forward. Jellal stood, frozen in fear and shock. The mage came closer, until he stood a foot away from Jellal. "Finally," the mage continued, raising the scythe high, "the long awaited day has come."

Jellal stared into the mage's eyes. The scythe glinted in the sunlight.

The blade fell.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! I'm sorry, I promise it won't be long before I post the next chapter. Did you like it? Sorry I took so long posting this one, I hope it was worth the wait!**


	10. Chapter 9

The blade fell, and Jellal closed his eyes, bracing himself.

CLANG!

He opened his eyes in shock. Before him stood Erza, her red hair flying around her, sword braced up to prevent the scythe from slicing him. Jellal stared in awe at her beauty and power.

The Death Mage and Erza stood, locked in a stand still for another minute before each jumped away. "Jellal, stay back!" Erza snarled, "Shade is mine."

The mage, Shade, laughed evily. "Did you really think you could best me that easily? I am not that easy to defeat, Titania!"

Shane's aura came blasting out, headed straight for Erza and Jellal. There was no time, they couldn't dodge. Jellal reached for Erza, wanting to touch her one last time.

Suddenly, a shining wall of ice rose in from of them, blocking the aura's trajectory and causing it to ricochet off. Erza blinked, looking at the ice. "Ice?" She muttered, "It can't be..."

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon," a voice yelled, and Jellal turned to see Natsu, the pink haired Dragonslayer, run out of the forest and land a shocking blow on the confused Shade, creating a crater where the dark mage stood and causing a fire to explode, which melted the ice. He turned, and grinned at Jellal and Erza, who were both staring, dumbfounded, at the appearance of the fire mage.

"You idiot," another voice exclaimed, and Lucy and Gray both stepped out of the forest, sighing in exasperation. Natsu laughed idiotically. "Beat that, Erza! I bet you can't!" He shouted gleefully, looking over in the Scarlet mage's direction. She glared at him. "What the hell are you guys doing! I had it perfectly under control."

A voice sighed. "I told you she'd react this way," and little Levy strolled out of the bushes, book in hand.

Erza gaped. "L...Levy? What are you doing here? And what's that book?"

Levy opened her mouth to answer, but Jellal stepped forward. "That can wait. Shade still needs to be dealt with," he said, gesturing towards the smoking crater. Black aura still oozed from it, and the stench of Death lingered.

"Shade?" Gray asked, looking around. "So that's the smelly bastard's name, huh?" He sighed, and stretched, losing his shirt in the process.

"More annoying brats, eh?" A raspy voice said, and everyone tensed, looking towards the crater. Shade stepped out of it, limping, but with malice still swimming in his eyes.

Natsu grinned. "Oi! Red eyes! You after Erza?" He yelled, jumping around like a lunatic.

Lucy slapped her forehead. "Baka," she murmured. "When will he learn?"

Jellal stepped forward, but was stopped by Erza. "We fight him together," she said, realizing his intent to fight alone. You're family, and family fights together."

The others looked at Jellal briefly, nodding their assent. Jellal was warmed by their closeness. He turned to face Shade, who brandished his scythe. "Alright," he said, glowing with golden light. "We fight together."

They charged.

* * *

**A/N: alright! Team Natsu is reunited. What's gonna happen next?**

**Anyway, this story is almost done, and I'd like to thank you guys for giving such positive remarks about my first story.**

**See ya soon**

**-Wolfspirit44**


	11. Chapter 10

Levy stood back from the fight, watching from afar. She wasn't cowering in fear, but rather she was watching the dark mage, trying to figure out his magic. She skimmed through the book, looking for any particular clue.

She glanced at the mage again. The others were attacking him with everything they had, so it was hard to make him out. Levy could still glimpse a bit of black aura now and then.

That was the key! Levy realized, flipping through the book once more. The black aura would solve everything.

She opened to a page, almost at the end of the ancient book. Her eyes widened when she saw the magic listed on the page, matching Shade's aura. Her eyes widened.

"Dear god, help us." She whispered.

* * *

Erza requipped into her Purgatory armor. She figured to fight power with power, and this armor was the most powerful she had.

Natsu shifted into his lightning/fire dragon state, and immediately attacked Shade, yelling furiously. "Lightning Flame Dragon's fist," he roared. His hand erupted into flames, crackling with bright yellow bolts of lightning. Shade swung his scythe up to block, and both Natsu and the dark mage were engulfed in a powerful explosion of fire and electricity.

Gray cursed under his breath. "My turn," he groaned, and a whiteish-blue glow surrounded him. A black tattoo appeared right arm. Erza stared at it. "Ice demon slayer," she whispered. Gray grinned at her. "Try and stay out of the fight as much as you can, Erza. This time, we're protecting you."

With that he launched himself into the fray, glowing with his icy new power.

* * *

Lucy whipped out her golden keys, looking for one in particular. Once she found it, she pulled it off her chain and shouted. "Open, gate of the Lion!"

The key glowed with a golden light, and then, Loke, the orange haired, leader of the zodiac keys, appeared.

"Let's do this," he growled. "No one puts my beautiful master in harm's way."

Lucy sighed, "Loke, can't you do that another time?"

Loke chuckled, then without a word launched himself into the fight, where both Gray and Natsu were working together to defeat Shade. Loke called on the power of Regulus, and his fists were immediately surrounded in a sphere of golden light.

Lucy stood by, ready to call on another spirit. She looked over at Erza, who was holding Jellal back. Lucy remembered that Jellal was still injured.

Lucy looked back to Erza. She blushed. When they were looking for the Scarlet mage, Lucy summoned Gemini to change into Erza to find her. However, Gemini shared some of Erza's memories with them, a bit more then Lucy wanted to know.

Erza and Jellal. For years everybody in Fairy Tail had known how much the two loved eachother. And finally they were together. Although, Lucy thought, blushing. Gemini did not have to share all that. What happened last night...

Lucy shook her head, then pulled out another key to further support Natsu and Gray.

* * *

Jellal gritted his teeth. Even though his wound was better, it still hindered his movements. Erza pressed up against him, forcing to stay put. "Baka!" She exclaimed, glaring at him. "Don't push yourself!"

Jellal felt useless. Natsu and Gray were fighting, not even landing a mark on shade. Lucy's spirits, Leo the Lion and Taurus the Bull were also fighting, supporting the two mages.

Suddenly, Levy ran up. "Erza! Jellal!" She gasped, holding the book out. "This man's magic..."

"Is death magic, we know," Jellal snarled, staring at the fight. Levy shook her head. "But he hasn't even drawn out his full power! If he does, we're all dead."

Jellal's head whipped around to face the petite, blue haied mage. "What?" He hissed, eyes wide. Next to him, Erza tensed.

"Right now, all his aura is doing is weakening you if you touch it. However, he can manipulate it to enter a living body. Once it's inside, it sucks the life out of that person. It also sucks out their magic. Once he's acquired enough magic, he releases it into a huge sphere of energy, killing everything within a 150 mile radius. We're close enough to Magnolia for everyone to be killed."

Erza gasped. "He could kill everyone in Magnolia." Erza croaked, thinking of her beloved Fairy Tail.

Before Levy could talk, Shade let out a deafening roar. The three mage's turned to see his aura explode, knocking everyone down. Erza managed to grasp onto Jellal's hand before her world went black.

* * *

"Erza...Erza...Erza... it's time to open your eyes, Erza." A voice said, waking the Scarlet mage. She opened her eyes and sat up, looking around her.

She was floating in a white world, everything bright and silent around her. She looked down at herself. She was in a white dress, long a flowy.

Suddenly a pair of black boots stepped into her vision, and a rough, calloused hand reached for her. She looked up.

Jellal stared warmly at her, his blue hair slightly tousled. She took his hand, and he gently pulled her to her feet.

His strong arms wrapped around her, encasing her in warmth. She snuggled into his chest. "Jellal..." she murmured. "Where are we?"

His comforting arms rubbed her back. "This is your consciousness. I'm here to tell you that you need to go back."

Erza pulled away to look at him. His green eyes glowed with pride as he stared at her.

"You need to save the world." He murmured, placing a warm kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Erza."

He faded into nothingness, and Erza's vision went dark.

* * *

Erza's eyes opened. Above her, the sky was black, and a dark wind was blowing. A hideous we voice was cackling, laughing with glee. Beside her lay Jellal, out cold.

Erza sat up. All around her, her comrades lay passed out. Leo and Taurus knelt by Lucy, trying to wake her up. As Erza watched, they both slowly faded as Lucy's magic disappeared.

Erza turned, facing Shade. He was standing about 20 feet away, brandishing his scythe, laughing.

Erza glared at him. "You'll pay dearly for hurting my nakama!" She snarled, glowing red. Shade merely chuckled at her. Erza screamed in rage. "Second Origin!" She howled, exploding in light. Shade gasped in shock

When it died down, Erza was exposed once more, dressed in golden armor and holding a golden lance. "Prepare yourself, monster!" She snarled. "Nakagami armor!"

Shade scoffed. "Give up, Titania. You'll never beat me." His black aura flowed towards her, but Erza smiled, and swung her lance. The blade didn't touch anything, but it sent out a wave length that cut through the aura, then proceeded to slice off one of Shade's arms. He howled in pain, glaring at Erza with hatred. "You won't live to see tomorrow," Erza snarled, pointing her lance at him.

Suddenly, his black aura shot up again, catching Erza by surprise. She was flung back. She coughed, blood gushing from her mouth. She tried to move, then realized she couldnt. The black aura wound it's way around her limbs, freezing her in place.

Shade walked towards her, black blood dripping out of his arm. He brandished his scythe with his whole other arm, stepping closer. More aura leaked out of him, a bit different then the previous aura. It was black, but tinged with red. "I beg your pardon, but it's you who won't live to see tomorrow, Queen of the Fairies. This is my special aura. It'll suck the life out of you." He laughed maniacally. "Goodbye, Titania."

Erza gritted her teeth. "Why are you doing this?" She gasped out.

Shade looked at her. "I am Death." Was all he siad.

The dark aura flew at her, and she closed her eyes.

* * *

Jellal's eyes opened slightly, just in time to see Erza fly back, entangled in black aura. He tried to move, speak, anything, but his limbs wouldn't listen. All he could do was stare at her, struggling, and Shade walk up to her, surrounded in a scary aura, black and red.

"I beg your pardon, but it's you who won't live to see tomorrow, Queen of the Faries. This is my special aura. It'll suck the life out of you." Shade laughed. "Goodbye, Titania."

Erza looked desperate. She struggled more. "Why are you doing this?" She gasped, eyes wild.

Shade looked at her, then said in a voice dripping with malice, "I am Death."

Then he sent his aura at her.

Jellal's world seemed to freeze, suspending him in this moment. His heart pounded. Get up! His mind screamed. Get up, or she dies now!

Jellal's life seemed to flash before his eye. He wearily pushed himself to his feet, his whole body screaming in pain.

Memories with Erza swam in his mind, from the first time he met her to last night. It was something he'd hold on to forever.

Without a second thought he threw himself forward.

I love you, Erza Scarlet.

* * *

A flash glowed, and Erza opened her eyes. Then they widened in shock as she took in the scene in front of her.

Jellal stood, engulfed in black aura. His body writhed, and he slowly collapsed. Shade looked stunned.

The black aura faded, releasing Erza. She screamed and threw herself down next to Jellal. His eyes were wide open, but glassy, and unfocused.

"Jellal," Erza breathed, stroking his face lightly. He coughed. "I...I love you, Erza," he choked out. Blood began to leak out from his mouth. Erza bent forward and kissed his forehead lightly. "I love you too, Jellal Fernandes."

He smiled, coughed, and then his eyes closed. His chest heaved, once, twice more, before falling still, forever.

Erza sat, frozen next to him, staring into his face. His hand, which she took into hers, was still warm, but cooling rapidly.

"Jellal..." she whispered, before letting out a loud, mourning wail. "JELLAL!"

She collapsed onto his still chest, sobbing uncontrollably, shutting out her surroundings, shutting out everything.

However, all around her, a large consciousness was beginning to stir, woken up by her heartbroken cries.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! The story isn't done yet, so please, DONT KILL ME! IM SORRY!**


	12. Chapter 11

Erza bent down and gave one more, heartbroken kiss to the man she loved, pressing her lips against his cold ones.

She placed his hand on his still chest and rose, wiping her tears. There would be time for grieving later, she thought, glaring viciously at the man who had killed Jellal.

Shade stood, laughing quietly to himself. "Finally," he murmured. "My nemesis is dead."

Erza froze, a confused look on her face. "Nemesis? Why is he your emeny? What did Jellal ever do to you?" She asked.

Shade looked upon her. "You did not know of Jellal's power? That he was the vessel of God?"

"God?" Erza repeated, shocked.

Shade nodded. "The reason why Jellal had his heavenly body magic was because he was given some of the powers of God as a child. That is another reason why he became a victim of Zeref. Zeref was very much like me, however he was not a higher being, like I am. He was a simple wizard trying to do more, to become like me. He was my apprentice, after all."

Erza continued to listen to Shade's story. "As Death, I strive for anything chaotic, and against God, my rival. Jellal, having God's powers, had to be emliminated. And you, having heard my story, must be eliminated too."

Erza tensed, holding her lance out in front of her. Shade's aura began to leak out of him again. Erza's legs trembled. Damn, she thought, I can't hold off this next attack! What the hell do I do?

Suddenly, a powerful wind shook the trees, knocking both Erza and Shade down. Erza looked up, blinking in shock. Shade shrieked in hatred.

A apparition of a deer, with huge antlers, was taking shape between the two mages. It was huge, towering over the clearing, and it was the color of a forest, brown and green. The air suddenly smelled like springtime, flowers and grass. It's huge eyes, the color of evergreens, stared down at Shade, who was cursing.

"How dare you! This is my time, not yours! Begone!" Shade screamed, flailing his scythe around.

The buck snorted. "This is my domain. You are not welcome here, Death. Leave!" It said, rearing up on its back legs. It began to glow with a silver light. Erza instinctively closed her eyes.

There was a flash, a scream, and nothing more. Erza cautiously opened her eyes.

And stared.

Shade was gone. In his place was an oak tree, just like the one from last night. Beside it stood the deer, much smaller, the size of a normal deer. It looked at Erza with kind eyes.

"Who...who are you?" Erza stammered. It trotted over to her, fresh grass springing up in its wake. It stopped over to where Erza sat next to Jellal's side.

"I am Life." It said.

Erza gaped. "What?"

"The opposer or Death himself. Do not fear, I will not harm you, Titania of Fairy Tail. You called me here, after all."

"I did?" Erza asked, blinking in confusion.

The great deer bowed it's magnificent head. " You know the story of the First magic, the One Magic, I presume?" It said. Erza nodded mutely.

"After the One Magic came into being, it formed two other types of magic, Death Magic, and Life Magic. Death and I are the embodiments of them. Your friend, Jellal, has a tiny part of the One Magic inside him, due to being a vessel of God. It is only a tiny part of the One Magic, however, it is enough to make him extremely powerful, as you already know."

A few tears formed in Erza's eyes. "He's dead now." She murmured.

The buck shook his head. "You called me here by true love, the only way I can be called. And true love cannot die."

The deer turned and touched Jellal's forehead with the tip of its snout. Golden light began to stream forth from the point, and then the two figures were encased in light.

* * *

Jellal was floating in a white space of nothingness. His eyes opened.

Where...where am I? He thought. Am...am I dead?

"Not quite," said a voice, causing Jellal to sit up abruptly.

A white figure stood facing him, faceless, but a humanoid figure. The only way he could see it was the tiny black outline surrounding it.

"Who, who are you?" Jellal asked, panicking. The figure tilted it's head. "I suppose I'm you, however, I'm not." It said. "I'm much more. I am the One Magic inside you, the essence of God inside you."

Jellal gaped. "What?"

The figure sighed. "You were meant for greatness, Jellal Fernandes. You were meant to fight darkness itself, to be the savior of the world. You are the vessel of God."

Jellal couldn't believe it. "Me? The vessel of God? But I've done horrible things in my life! I haven't even saved the world."

"The world doesn't need it's savior just yet. And the reason why you've done horrible things because the darkness tries destroys the light. You are light, and darkness snuffed out your light for a brief amount of time. However, light will always shine. You will always shine."

Jellal scoffed. "I can't do anything when I'm dead."

"You are not dead," a new voice said, and Jellal turned, facing a deer the color of a forest, and smelling of nature.

"I am Life. I've come to bring you back to the world of the living. It is not your time, Jellal Fernandes." It said, bowing it's great and noble head.

Jellal reached out tentatively. The figure behind him said, "Save the world, Jellal."

Jellal placed his hand on the deer's head. There was a bright glow, then nothing at all.

* * *

Jellal opened his eyes, and met Erza's shocked brown ones. She shrieked and tackled him, encasing him in a warm hug. He inhaled her vanilla and strawberry scent, wrapping his arms around her.

"Er... Erza," he choked. She immediately let go of him, and he sat up. Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Levy looked down at him, grinning in happiness. Beyond them, stood Life.

It bowed it's great head, and everyone turned to look at it. "Fairy Tail mages, I must return to the Earth itself. I bid you farewell."

With that, a wind picked up and tore the deer into nothingness. The smell of springtime faded.

Jellal blinked, and turned to Erza. "How is that possible?" He asked. She smiled at him. "Life brought you back using its magic. Life Magic."

Levy flipped through her book. "Here it is," she said, and began to read out loud.

"Life Magic was created to opposed Death Magic. It takes the form of a massive deer. It inhabits the entire earth, filling the world with its presence. It only appears when Death appears, or when called on by an act of true love. It's main power is to restore life to those killed by Death."

Erza sighed in relief. "I'm so happy you're ok," she murmured, a then leaned in a gave Jellal a kiss. "I love you."

* * *

Lucy sighed in happiness. Jellal and Erza sat off to the side, talking quietly to eachother. Levy was still flipping through the book. Suddenly, Virgo showed up.

"Princess, I've come to take the book. Also, I let Makarov know that the mission was a sucess."

Levy walked over and gave the book yo Virgo. "Thank Crux for me," she said. Virgo accepted the book, then bowed to Lucy. "I take my leave now, princess."

She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Natsu walked over, an idiotic look on his face. "I say we go home now, huh?" He said, slinging an arm around Lucy. Lucy blushed, then looked over to Erza and Jellal. She watched as Jellal leaned forward and placed a kiss on Erza's forehead.

"Yeah. Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N: there, that was better. Jellal's alive! And we're almost done. That pinks so much for reading. Hope you liked it.**

**See ya soon soon**

**-Wolfspirit44**


	13. Epilogue

"Home," Erza sighed, standing outside the doors of Fairy Tail, Jellal standing at her side. They had just arrived from their journey. Natsu and the others had run ahead to notify everyone that they were back.

"Do you think we'll be ok?" Jellal murmured, looking anxious. After all, he still was a wanted fugitive.

Erza nodded, and took his hand, lacing her fingers through his. "I know we'll be ok. We're together."

He looked at her, turning his head just as she rose on her tiptoes, kissing his lips softly.

She quickly turned away. "Come on," she said, beginning to push the doors open.

Jellal smiled and looked inside, ready to greet the rambunctious guild.

They were met in silence. Jellal blinked, his eyes focusing a tall figure standing in the middle of the guild, surrounded by the Fairy Tail mages.

Lahar.

Jellal froze. Beside him, Erza tensed, gripping her sword tightly. Lahar held up his gloved hand. "Peace," he said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I have not come to arrest Jellal. I bring news from the Magic Council."

Jellal gritted his teeth. "Continue," he ground out.

Lahar cleared his throat. "Jellal Fernandes, you are hereby pardoned from all your crimes due to your work in defeating dark guilds, and your recent encounter with Death. You are...free," he finished.

Jellal stood, frozen in shock. Beside him, Erza gasped. For a second, all was quiet. Then...

"Woohoo!"

"Jellal's free!"

"Erza can be happy now!"

The whole guild erupted into noice, cheering and laughing. Makarov sat at the bar, silently drinking his beer with a smile on his face.

Lahar walked past Jellal, pausing briefly to give him a silent stare, then walking out of Fairy Tail and disappearing into Magnolia.

Erza took Jellal's hand and dragged him into the guild, a wide smile across her face. Seeing her smile, made Jellal relax, and soon, he was smiling too.

* * *

The guild had calmed down to its usual ruckus, leaving Erza, Jellal, and Mirajane at the bar. Mira pulled out the Fairy Tail emblem and gestured to Jellal. "Where would you like it?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm joining the guild?" Jellal exclaimed, confused. Mira nodded. "Lahar told us that you had to join Fairy Tail to be freed. We can watch you, make sure nothing happens."

Jellal nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a good idea."

Mira pulled out the stamp. "What color, and where?" She asked.

Jellal smiled. "Over my heart, because you guys have really changed my heart in so many ways. And...Scarlet."

Erza blushed when he said that, and Mira giggled and winked.

Jellal unbuttoned the first 4 buttons of his shirt, exposing his chest. Mira leaned forward and pressed the stamp to his chest. It glowed red, and when Mira pulled away, the Fairy Tail emblem shone on his chest, as red as the hair of the woman he loved.

Finally, he felt at home.

* * *

Makarov came up to Jellal an hour later. He was still at the bar, alone this time, Erza left for Fairy Hills to go and change.

The master poked Jellal. "Come with me, boy," he said, ambling away. Jellal got up from the bar, following Makarov down a dimly lit hallway. They stopped at the first door.

"Natsu and the others found her on the way to you. They sent for help, and Jet came and retrieved her. She's injured, but she'll be ok." Makarov said, opening the door and showing a pink haired girl laying in the infirmary.

"Meredy!" Jellal exclaimed, stepping forward. Makarov put his hand out, stopping Jellal. "Don't wake her. She's very tired and still weak. You can visit her one she's awake."

Jellal nodded his thanks. "Thank you master, for everything."

Makarov smiled warmly. "It's not a problem when it comes to family."

* * *

Jellal returned to the main hall. He looked around, but couldn't spot a familiar redhead. He saw Lucy, sitting with Natsu, discreetly holding hands. He walked up to them.

"Lucy, have you seen Erza?" He asked. Lucy blushed. "She's still at Fairy Hills." Jellal smiled and thanked her.

I better go see how she's doing, Jellal thought to himself. He quickly exited the guild and began making his way to the dorms.

* * *

Jellal reached Fairy Hills just as the sun was setting, turning the sky a brilliant shad or orange. He quickly entered, going to Erza's room. She had shown him the way, once before, long ago, and he was surprised he could still remember.

He reached her door and knocked gently. She opened after a minute, revealing herself in a short white dress.

"Jellal?" She asked, her face turning as red as her hair.

"May I come in?" Jellal asked. She nodded and stepped back, allowing him to enter.

She closed the door, then walked past him to sit on the bed. "Jellal," she breathed, holding her hand out to him. He swallowed nervously, then walked forward.

He sat down on her bed next to her. She held his face in her hands. "I love you, you know? I always have, and I always will." He croaked out. She smiled, then leaned in and kissed him.

She grabbed her wildly, making her gasp, and crushed her against him. Their lips locked, tongues clashing, hardly breathing. Jellal leaned back until he was lying down, her straddling him. He gently traced her curves, reaching down her thighs to up her back. She shivered, hands going for the buttons on his shirt. Once they were all undone, she slid the shirt off his shoulders, dropping it on the floor.

Jellal slid his hand up her smooth legs, grasping her dress. He looked into her eyes, asking permission. She nodded.

He pulled the fabric off her body, leaving her in a lacy blue bra and matching panties. Jellal ran his hands up her body, and she trembled. She leaned in for another kiss, and suddenly, Jellal rolled over, pinning her to the bed.

Erza ran her hands up and down his smooth chest, tracing the lines and planes of his well defined chest. Jellal grasped her hips and pulled her against him. She moaned, passionate with lust. Jellal pulled away from her well loved kiss and buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. "Erza... I love you."

He pulled away and looked at her. She stared up at him, lust in her eyes. "I love you too, Jellal Fernandes."

His lips touched hers just as the sun went down, and the moon came out. Tonight was their night, wrapped in each other's embraces. A night of loving, and being loved. They wrapped themselves around eachother, breathing eachother in. This was a moment of bliss and euphoria, a moment that they'd never forget.

This was the life given to them, a life that would be never be taken away.

While the couple lay basking in their own love for eachother, tangled up in skin and sheets, a huge deer, the color of a forest, stood, miles away, looking up at the full moon.

* * *

**A/N: well there you have it. The conclusion to Life Magic. I hope you guys like it. I'm kinda sad, the first story is now complete. But I'll be doing more, so I hope you continue to read my stories. Thanks for all the positive reviews, and I really hope you guys enjoyed my first story.**

**See ya soon!**

**-Wolfspirit44**


End file.
